O Legado do Chapéu de Palha
by Tia Rhot
Summary: Luffy sempre soube que para ser pai não precisava ser de sangue. Seu espelho, sua inspiração, sua meta era Shanks. O início do Legado.
1. Prólogo - Baltigo

Dragon estava em sua mesa a pensar… Fazia muito tempo que não voltava para casa, admitia para si mesmo. A última vez que tinha visto seu precioso filho ele estava no colo de Rose em frente há um bolo de aniversário de dois anos. Atualmente ele está entrando na escola com seis, e ele não estava lá para ver.

Ofícios do trabalho, entendia. Não podia viver uma vida comum, ser um pai presente, sendo que se souberem que eles dois carregam o mesmo sobrenome a vida dele correrá grande perigo, sua experiência de vida já o provou o suficiente que quando um inimigo não pode afetar você… Ele tenta afetar todos a sua volta.

" **Olhando essa foto de novo?"** Ivankov, seu melhor amigo e parceiro de missões entrava na sala sem bater… Como sempre.

" **Creio que nós dois sabemos a resposta."** Sempre com suas respostas vazias e enigmáticas, ele não daria seu braço a torcer.

A foto se tratava exatamente da data citada, o aniversário de Luffy com tema de piratas. Naquele dia nem mesmo pôde agir como um pai, por mais que Rose estivesse muito feliz em saber que o marido estava presente, teve que se contentar em tratá-lo como simples fotógrafo contratado.

Ela ficava sempre em sua mesa, ao lado da foto do casamento que tinha tanto carinho, foi realmente difícil fazer uma pequena festa completamente discreta, mas consegui. Ele mal conseguia se lembrar de quando tinha visto sua mulher tão linda e feliz.

" **Eu sei que você gostaria de poder passar mais tempo com sua família, e que às vezes as cartas não são o suficiente…"** Seu companheiro disse o retirando de seus pensamentos e lembranças, mas sua consciência sabia exatamente o que ele iria dizer.

" **Mas eles estariam correndo perigo, eu sei."** Se levantou enquanto pegava uma prancheta tecnológica. Colocou a íris em frente ao módulo de reconhecimento e logo foi destravado mostrando todas as informações que continha.

" **Os novatos já estão lá embaixo."** Anunciou enquanto acompanhava seu líder para as instalações de treino, onde se encontravam os homens que estavam sendo testados.

Baltigo.

Centro de organização secreta sendo colaboradora do governo, mas um tanto quanto independente, e ai do governo quando ele passa dos limites. Dragon sempre estava de olho.

Uma organização secreta para quando os problemas vão além da controle da SWAT ou exército, e geralmente esses tipos de missões exigem discrição. Raríssimas pessoas sabem da existência desse programa, e as que sabem e deve temê-los… Querendo ou não, estão com seus dias contados.

Sendo o líder de tudo aquilo, Dragon era extremamente temido e extremamente ameaçado de morte. Algumas tentativas já foram mais eficientes, outras só fizeram com que o nome dele fosse mais temido ainda, então sabia que para a proteção do pequeno, ninguém poderia saber sobre a ligação dos dois…

Ninguém poderia saber que ele é Monkey D. Dragon.

Desceu as escadas e a partir de um ponto já podia ver em os até então desconhecidos para si pela janela de vidro. Eram vinte candidatos, todos bem treinados, mas pelo que podia ver… Não tão capacitados assim. E seu vice-líder estava pessoalmente fazendo o teste de admissão, o que não era a melhor das notícias. Eles estavam precisando de recrutas, mas com o exagerado de seu pai, um velho louco que não aceita a aposentadoria, as chances de ninguém passar eram altas demais.

Sim, Monkey D. Garp é o vice-líder da corporação.

Não suportou ficar longe da ação, e Dragon sabendo o quão valioso é o ter como aliado, logo o puxou para aquela responsabilidade. Além de que aquele homem era um dos poucos seres humanos na face da Terra que ele confia de olhos fechados. E isso se pode contar nos dedos.

Só que às vezes ele podia ser um pouco exagerado (ok, na maioria das vezes), então as dores de cabeça frequentes geralmente era culpa do mais velho. Como por exemplo agora que parecia que iria quebrar o braço do novato de pele escura. Dragon teve que olhar na ficha para saber o nome dele. Parecia algo como abelha em inglês.

Ops, nocauteado.

Esse não entra na força tarefa.

Foi retirado pelos auxiliares que já eram agente em Baltigo enquanto poucos ainda se mostravam resistentes a energia de Monkey D. Garp e a intuição de Dragon o fez observar os dois mais novos da sala.

Olhou nas fichas, o ruivo se chama Shanks e tem vinte e quatro anos. Trabalhava na polícia local, mas foi visto como um diamante bruto e recomendado para essa organização. Assim como o cara ao lado de cabelos azuis, Buggy, de vinte e seis anos. Eles foram uma dupla na DP e parecem ter pego a manha de enfrentarem juntos um problema maior que os dois individualmente.

Estavam fazendo o que nenhum outro (aparentemente) tinha conseguido fazer até então: Garp suar. Sim, ele estava tendo dificuldades com os dois que mesmo sendo ridiculamente mais fracos e um nada a resistência absurda do mais velho, eles eram rápidos e inteligentes, sabendo onde era o ponto fraco em comum do todos os seres humanos (como olhos, orelhas…) e bastante teimosos.

Já tinham levado um ou dois golpes que teriam deixado alguém desacordado, mas eles continuavam se levantando. Mesmo que tenham chegado ao ponto de ter que um levantar o outro já que o corpo não aguentava mais estar em pé.

" **Há quanto tempo eles estão assim?"** Perguntou quando finalmente chegou a sala de treinamento.

" **Pelo que me foi informado, eles estão há três horas nesse treino, tendo uma hora dessas sendo exclusivo os dois e o Garp-San."** Respondeu Ivankov com um sorriso. Sabia que aqueles dados iriam impressionar Dragon, assim como estava impressionando toda a corporação.

" **Burahahaha. Vocês formam um bom time garotos! Mas infelizmente chegou a hora de acabar com isso."** Garp ergueu os punhos e estalou os dedos com um sorriso satisfeito. Estava muito satisfeito com aquele treino e tinha realmente se empolgado na luta.

Porém quando foi iniciar o ataque que iria por um fim àquela disputa, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Dragon.

" **É o suficiente."**

Os dois sorriram, haviam sido selecionados.

E foi assim que desmaiaram batendo de cara no chão. Dragon não se lembrava a vez que tinha visto seu pai sorrindo tanto, sem contar quando ele conheceu Luffy.

Então os auxiliares levaram os dois novatos para a enfermaria e não viram o fim do diálogo familiar.

" **Posso contar com você?"**

A pergunta fez o mais velho sorrir, não era muitas vezes que podia se escutar palavras quase sinceras de seu filho, e estava muito empolgado com que aqueles dois podiam trazer.

" **Eu mesmo treinarei eles."**


	2. Capítulo Um - Barock Woks

Depois de tanto tempo treinando, Shanks estava quase saltitando por poder voltar a ativo: o único motivo para ele não ter feito isso, é que provavelmente isso causaria uma reação negativa de seus superiores e ele teria que voltar ao treinamento, última coisa que desejava no momento.

 **"Vocês tem certeza que não querem esperar mais um pouco?"** Dragon questionou uma vez mais. **"Eu sei que são prodígios e que podem realizar essa missão, mas não haveria nenhum problema em se preparar mais."**

 **"Haveria um problema chamado: eu iria enlouquecer."** Shanks disse emburrado. **"Eu já tive um primeiro treinamento e já estive na ativa. Não pode me acusar de querer voltar depois de tanto tempo parado."**

 **"Não estava parado, estava se preparando."** O mais velho retrucou.

 **"Sim, me preparando para missões como essa."**

Resignado, sentiu sua face retrair numa careta ao perceber que era inútil. Buggy, que até então estava em silêncio, percebeu o quão engraçado foi ver a deformação da tatuagem com aquela expressão em seu chefe. Mas não era momento para rir.

 **"Assim que tivermos informações, entraremos em contato com Baltigo."** Sentiu suas madeixas azuis de moverem com o vento que entrava pela janela do carro, mas logo arregalou os olhos e percebeu uma falha grave nos seus planos. **"Mas como, teoricamente, nós faríamos isso?"**

Dragon sorriu.

 **"Então vocês finalmente perceberam…"**

Retirou do bolso da calça escondida pela loga capa dois aparelhos que pareciam um distintivo. Estes eram feitos de bronze e tinham dos dois lados da face o símbolo de um dragão.

 **"Ah, um comunicador criptografado."** O ruivo analisou ao pegar. Já tinha sido instruído em como se usava um, já usou alguns modelos testes, mas era a primeira vez que olhava e tocava em um de verdade.

 **"Mas atenção, não podemos nos arriscar fazendo com que esse seja nosso único método de contato. Fiquem de olhos abertos sempre, e não se esqueçam que mesmo sendo um missão de infiltração, vocês nunca estarão sozinhos."**

O carro parou, ali era o limite até onde podiam ser levados.

 **"Não se preocupe, levando em conta os socos do velhote, nós estamos alertas até enquanto dormimos."**

E foi a última coisa que disseram antes de passarem quase dois anos sem se ver.

Os dois amigos e agentes continuaram seguindo caminho até um ponto de taxi, onde rapidamente descreveram o lugar que gostariam de ir.

Chegaram em um bar um tanto quanto movimentado, mas nada no nível insuportável. Era noite de karaokê e duas pessoas dividiam o dueto de "Embalos de Sábado a Noite": a diferença que a mulher parecia bem bêbada, mas o cara não. Ele passava a vergonha simplesmente por acompanhá-la, mas cantava bem. Ela até poderia, se estivesse em condições melhores.

Deixando isso de lado, Shanks logo se focou na mulher no balcão: grandes cabelos azuis lhe davam um charme exótico, seguido da roupa de couro preta. O sorriso sensual também lhe aguçava a beleza, como se ela soubesse o efeito que poderia causar e gostasse disso.

 **"Então lindos, o que vão querer hoje?"** A voz tão afiada quanto o sorriso os alcançou mesmo com todo o barulho externo.

 **"Uma dose de** _ **Uranus**_ **, por favor."**

A mulher confessava em seu íntimo que não esperava que logo eles fossem lhe informar o código secreto, mas logo a surpresa passou para desejo. Jovens, corajosamente loucos e perigosos: uma mistura muito interessante a seu ver.

 **"Sigam-me, por favor…"**

Saiu do balcão deixando as bebidas na responsabilidade dos outros enquanto os levou para um canto do estabelecimento muito bem escondido pelo jogo de luzes do lugar. Depois que passaram da porta simples deram de cara com um luxo inesperado: as paredes eram acolchoadas, decoração de ouro e prata não eram raras e um tapete vermelho se estendia por todo o corredor.

Para os dois isso só significava uma única mensagem: _o líder está perto._

Porém não podia arriscar fazendo contato com Dragon naquele momento, poderiam colocar tudo a perder. Então memorizaram cada coisa, cada detalhe que poderia ser útil mais tarde e continuaram a seguir a moça em silêncio.

Chegaram num lugar que mais pessoas esperavam. Olharam para um grande relógio e perceberam que chegaram bem a tempo: as doze badaladas tocariam em alguns segundos.

Meia noite.

 **"Obrigado por esperarem até o momento: meu nome é Mister One e vou começar o processo de iniciação para a Baroque Works. Àqueles que sobreviverem, bem vindos."**

Buggy não gostou da forma que o moreno que mais parecia um armário disse, mas tinha certeza que algo assim aconteceria. Então entraram numa luta sanguinária uns contra os outros, prometeram que os últimos cinco que sobrarem entrariam, mas na intuição de Shanks algo mais estava acontecendo.

Olhou fundo nos olhos do companheiro que entendeu, também estava sentindo que teste era muito além de sobreviver. Principalmente porque aquela organização não precisava de trogloditas com muito músculo e pouco cérebro, eles precisavam de inteligência e habilidade, então os dois par de olhos muito bem afiados vasculharam cada local daquela sala enquanto lutavam pela sobrevivência.

Entre um desvio e outro, perceberam que não foram os únicos a entender: e espadachim de clara descendência estrangeira também parecia bem atento aos detalhes do local. E quando viram o pequeno brilho seguido de uma pequena mancha vermelha, partiram todos os três ao mesmo tempo para o foco.

Era um pequeno sino com uma corda para tocá-lo, mais delicado do que parecia, porém forte o suficiente para aguentar um puxão dos três.

E somente os mais atentos conseguiram ouvir o delicado som, principalmente que foi abafado pelos vários tiros em sequência: dos vinte iniciantes na sala, somente aqueles três foram poupados.

Numa mistura de sentimentos (muitos guiados pela revolta), Buggy seguiu seu amigo que tinha se posicionado ao lado do outro sobrevivente, logo formando uma pequena fila.

 **"Os três, apresentando-se, agora."**

 **"Sou Roger."** Respondeu Buggy mentindo sua identidade,

 **"Sou Rayleigh."** Acompanhou Shanks apresentando sua "nova identidade".

 **"Shiki."** Respondeu o homem simplesmente, demonstrando mais ainda seu caráter de poucas palavras.

 **"A partir deste momento estes nomes não existem mais, pelo menos não para a Baroque Works. Vocês serão Misters Dates, e provando o seu valor e potencial poderão ser Mister Numbers como eu."**

Ao ver que mais nada seria acrescentado, Mister One seguiu para dentro do estabelecimento, para sua central no subsolo.

 **"Aqui você serão treinados e testados, não pense que será tão fácil e óbvio como o simples teste de iniciação."**

Shanks teve a vontade de revirar os olhos: eles não tinham dado nenhuma pista. Só tinham sobrevivido pela habilidade natural de colher informações e analisar fatos. Se fosse pelas instruções do (como Buggy o apelidou mentalmente) armário, eles estariam mortos. E se isso era fácil na opinião deles, mordeu o beiço ao perceber que a infiltração não seria assim tão fácil como pensou.

Mas logo o nervosismo deu lugar ao sorriso, sempre gostou de um bom desafio.

Como tinha deixado bem claro para Dragon, não passou esse tempo todo no molho treinando para não conseguir lidar com uma missão.

Porém quando menos se percebeu, já estava há um ano e meio na organização. A maioria das missões eram feitas com seu melhor amigo, Buggy, ou até mesmo com quem descobriu ser um Mexicano chamado de Shiki (mesmo que esse não fosse o nome verdadeiro dele). O cara era simplesmente um gênio na arte espadachim e isso fazia o ruivo se sentir um pouco mal, era um desperdício estar nas mãos de uma organização dessas.

Começaram como Mister Mellow e Mr Love, mas logo suas habilidades bem treinadas ganharam destaque se tornando mister numbers. Buggy era o Six e Shanks o Five. Perdiam somente para Shinki (que para um extremo ódio do ruivo era o Four), um incendiário (Mister Three), um mestre em disfarces e hacker (Mister Two) e um assassino profissional bem além da capacidade dos dois jovens (Mister One).

Ganharam a confiança do chefe com seus 100% de conclusão em absolutamente todas as missões. Elas eram todas subsidiadas por Dragon e todo o Baltigo. Era fácil porque boa parte se tratava de assassinatos, então além de ser mais fácil para falsificar, eles tinham o apoio de "proteção à testemunha" da polícia local, e se fosse muito complicado, ainda tem a base secreta deles (um lugar extremamente secreto) como última opção. O problema maior viria quando era transação de dinheiro. Para o governo (que banca a organização) aceitar, Monkey D. Dragon tem que suportar muita dor de cabeça e voltar a convencer como a missão estava adiantando o processo de prender toda a organização.

Porém tudo estava perto de se acabar, Shanks sabia disso. A missão em recolher dados e provas estavam quase que 90% concluída e o ruivo mal conseguia esperar para poder ter na sua ficha "missão concluída". Era muito importante provar para si mesmo que fez uma escolha certa e que era competente.

 **"Isso não deixa de ser arriscado, por que não usar o comunicador?"** Inazuma (muito triste por ter que colocar uma peruca em função do disfarce, mas sacrifícios precisavam ser feitos) questionava preocupado mesmo que seu disfarce que o deixava igual a um mendigo ao lado de Shanks que tomava seu suco industrializado de um Mc Donald's qualquer.  
 **"Você não deveria fazer perguntas complicadas."** Se ele pudesse usar o comunicador para aquele fim, ele teria usado, mas não tinha outra escolha. Por isso um brilho diferente cruzou seus olhos, era diversão e malícia misturadas enquanto se levantava. O disfarçado o viu se afastar cada vez mais sem dizer uma única palavra. Mesmo que não tivesse dito nada, sabia que Shanks tinha feito o seu trabalho.

Por isso depois de um tempo razoável pegou o copo e teve que sufocar um sorriso ao perceber o peso incomum. Ali dentro estava, muito bem embrulhado num plástico, o Pen Drive que continham quase todas as provas que ligavam o infame "Mister 0" do submundo ao ilustre vereador _Crocodile_.

Com aquilo em muito boas mãos ele podia preparar os próximos passos para voltar a Baltigo e planejar a conclusão definitiva da missão. Garp e Dragon estavam ansiosos para colocar as mãos no líder da Baroque Works a tempos e ele está muito feliz em poder saciar esse desejo.  
Naquele mesmo dia quando voltou ao quarto encontrou seu parceiro desesperado procurando alguma coisa. Estranhou um pouco, Buggy era chato de tanto organizado, ao mesmo tempo que conseguia ser bem enrolado, então acabava se atrapalhando.

 **"O que está pegando?"** Indagou enquanto observava o azulado com curiosidade e diversão.

 **"Não tem graça, Baka Akagame¹."** Reclamou enquanto levantava suas roupas desajeitadamente com uma voz desesperada. **"Minha munição sumiu e estou atrasado para uma missão, droga."**

 **"Não permitem armas por aqui no dormitório, e você sabe."** Reclamou mai humorado enquanto o ajudava achar as munições perdidas. **"Você ainda vai irritar muito Mister 0 com essa sua mania relaxa de tratar as regras."**

 **"E é por isso que você me ajuda."** Disse voltando ao seu ar despreocupado, logo se concentrando novamente no problema. Em algum momento acabou abrindo o fundo falso da gaveta, onde estava o comunicador criptografado.

 **"E você deveria ser mais cuidadoso."** Disse entregando as munições. **"Tanto com um, quanto com outro."** Fechou os olhos e se jogou na cama enquanto murmurou cansado. **"Quantas vezes eu já disse para não subestimar problemas com o Mister 0?"**

Por mais que agisse no instinto, e muitas vezes de modo inconsequente, Shanks sabia que existem coisas que não há outra opção além de se levar com responsabilidade. E a discrição na missão era uma dessas coisas.

 **"Ok, ok. Entendi, Baka Akagame, não subestimar o Mister 0."** Aproveitando que o ruivo estava de olhos fechados, num movimento treinado pegou o comunicador sem que o mesmo reparasse. Saiu do quarto com as munições e fechou a porta. Neste momento sua feição mudou e ele tirou a máscara, revelando a maquiagem exagerada e sua verdadeira identidade: Mister Two. **"Não se deve mesmo subestimar o Mister 0."**

O que ele não percebeu era que olhos dourados e atentos percebiam o desenrolar da situação, principalmente ao reconhecer o símbolo nas mãos do farsante.

…

" **Desculpe-me a demora, Mister 0."** Bon Clay foi se adiantando enquanto entrava na sala e se sentava a mesa, percebendo que de fato, fora o último a chegar.

" **Somente se você tiver me trago informações valiosas."** Sua voz estava calma, um tanto quanto monótona, característica forte do homem assentado a ponta da mesa e conhecido como líder. Outra característica forte presente era o charuto e a fumaça expelida pela boca com graça e leveza.

" **A primeira e mais importante de todas: suas suspeitas estavam corretas."** Colocou duas pastas nas mesas com todas as informações que conseguiram até o momento de Rayleigh e Roger. **"São inimigos infiltrados, e mesmo que saibamos que estes não são os nomes reais deles, ainda não temos os verdadeiros."**

" **Bem que eu imaginei que cem por cento de conclusão em todas as missões era bom demais para ser verdade."** Como diz o ditado, quando a esmola é muito a´te o santo desconfia, e levando em consideração os instintos, Crocodile ordenou que Mister Two fosse investigar os dois prodígios.

Mas a verdade era que Bon Clay estava tendo que esconder a própria tristeza, tinha se afeiçoado aos garotos que tantas vezes fez missões e treinamentos juntos.

Depois de mais uma tragada, continuou: **"Temos que resolver esse assunto com urgência, então nossos planos terão de ter um adiamento mínimo."**

" **Está preocupado com a quantidade de provas que eles reuniram durante esses um ano e meio?"** Mister One perguntou enquanto mantia a pode de centrado, apoiando o peso nos cotovelos à mesa em frente ao próprio rosto.

" **Sobre isso, o meu conselho mais profissional é: esqueça. Mude de país, cidade e nome o mais rápido que conseguir com todo o dinheiro que puder reunir. A partir do momento que eles ficaram tanto tempo aqui dentro, nós falhamos."** Bon Clay disse sem rodeios. Ele não iria fugir, entrou nessa e iria ficar até o fim, mas esse não era o estilo de todos ali reunidos.

" **Isso não é do seu feitio a ser dito, Mister Two."** Mister Three se pronunciou pela primeira vez na reunião, e como sempre, só se manifestava quando sentia medo de algo, ou algo dar errado. **"Para quem eles trabalhavam?"**

O homem sorriu, totalmente incoerente com a situação que se encontrava.

" **Dragon."**

Respondeu simples enquanto jogava o aparelho roubado de Buggy no centro da mesa que rolou até se fixar totalmente na imagem do Dragão de bronze.

Um único nome. Um único nome fez o charuto cair no chão, os olhos se arregalarem e a mente entrar num pequeno transe. Crocodile, se quisesse escapar, teria que ser rápido e esperto. Por isso apagou o charuto no cinzeiro e seu olhar afiado cruzou cada integrante daquela sala.

" **Se eles tivessem todas as provas que precisam, nós já estaríamos presos e os garotos já teriam sumido. Temos que pensar em alguma coisa, alguma fraqueza... Temos que descobrir quem verdadeiramente é Dragon."**

A estratégia seria atacar.

…

" **Ora, Buggy!"** Shanks voltou a sorrir enquanto recebia o amigo e oferecia uma lata de cerveja. **"Já voltou de sua missão urgente?!"**

 **"Do que você está falando, seu idiota?"** Respondeu mal-humorado aceitando de bom grado a bebida oferecida. **"Diferente de você, que fica com as melhores missões, eu tive que ir para uma reunião aleatória porque alguns imbecis resolveram falsificar alguns contratos com o chefe."**

" **Isso não faz sentido, você ontem não estava todo doido atrás das suas munições."** Ficou preocupado, ontem foi um dia que deram muito mole com aquele comunicador.

" **Do que está falando, seu retardado. Ontem eu estava iniciando a missão, nem passei pelo quarto."**

Um frio subiu pelas espinhas do ruivo que se levantou as pressas indo direto a gaveta onde tinha o fundo falso. Buggy o acompanhou com os olhos num misto de nervosismo e ansiedade: ainda não tinha entendido o que tinha acontecido, e do que ele estava falando sobre o dia anterior, mas sabia que era preocupante.

" **Buggy…"** Sussurrou o nome do amigo que temeu: ele não escutava o verdadeiro desde quando iniciaram a missão, porque em todos os efeitos, o nome dele era "Roger". Mas se Shanks falou naquele momento tudo que podia pensar era que tinham sido descobertos. E a falta do seu comunicador no lugar único lugar que poderia estar era uma prova indiscutível.

Agora eles eram o alvo de toda a Baroque Works que não estavam em missão (que bom que o único _Number_ era o estrangeiro, o resto estava fora) no centro da base operacional deles… No subsolo.

Por isso fizeram questão de que Buggy voltasse ao quarto, era a melhor armadilha possível.

E foi assim que viram tudo ficar escuro, barulhos intensos e luzes vermelhas começarem do nada e escutaram do alto falante: _ **"Atenção, aqueles que matarem Mister Five e Mister Four se tornarão os novos Misters Numbers. Repito: aqueles que matarem Roger e Rayleigh se tornarão os novos Misters Numbers."**_

Arregalaram os olhos e entraram em desespero. Tinham duzentos homens dentro daquele lugar! Sabiam como a sede de ser promovido aqui era alta e muitos faziam qualquer coisa por aquilo. Sair dali o mais rápido o mais rápido possível era prioridade, e com vida, de preferência.

" **Nosso foco tem que ser a sala de controle, onde a Miss Valentine está!"** Gritou o ruivo já pegando seu comunicador e sua faquinha que com muito custo tinha conseguido passar das revistas diárias, correndo logo em seguida com o amigo para o canto mais escuro que conseguiu.

" **O que?! Por quê?!"** se obrigou a sussurrar para não chamar atenção dos homens que chegavam a porta do antigo quarto deles. O amigo esperou o que ia acontecer para responder.  
 **"Porque a saída com certeza está trancada e é só lá que conseguimos alguma coisa. Estamos no subsolo, lembra? Não dá para fugir pela janela ou coisa do tipo."** Explicou enquanto uma quantidade absurda de tiros era disparada contra o quarto. Se eles não tivessem saído há um minuto atrás e tivesse ainda no cômodo ou desse de cara com eles, teriam sido friamente mortos.

" **É exatamente do outro lado desse prédio!"** Sussurrou.  
 **"É, mas eles gastaram todas as balas que tinham. Se garante?"** Sorriu.  
Se fosse para cair, iria cair lutando.  
 **"Tem quase cinquenta homens aqui! E isso é um quarto dos nossos inimigos!"** percebeu que foram avistados.  
 **"E é por isso que temos que provar sermos os melhores."** O ruivo não perdeu tempo e avançou contra os homens.  
Como eles tinham espadas, a faquinha foi muito bem usada, mas na hora que desarmou o primeiro, foi logo substituída. Estava abaixado para pegar a espada e com isso acabou recebendo um soco na boca do estômago que o empurrou para trás e foi amparado por Buggy.  
O azulado assentiu com a cabeça como se tivesse concordado em lutar, e os dois começaram a se defender e atacar. A diferença entre a habilidade de luta ali era gritante, pois diferente de todos os outros homens, os dois amigos eram os únicos que sabiam e conseguiam desmaiar com um único golpe. Não era a toa que estavam desesperados pela promoção que Shanks e Buggy conseguiram a anos.

Então no meio de cotoveladas, voadoras, facas e muita, mais muita, mais muita gente mesmo sendo nocauteada com uma pancada na cabeça com a parede mais próxima, eles finalmente chegaram a sala de controle.  
Mister Valentine não conseguia sequer se mexer.  
"Monstros" era a única coisa que pensava enquanto via os dois homens a sua frente. Eles foram capazes de nocautear sozinhos cento e cinquenta homens.  
 _Purupurupurupuru._  
O som do telefone era bem audível naquele cubículo e a loira suou frio sem saber o que fazer.  
 **"Atenda."** Ordenou Shanks.  
 **"O-o que? Shanks, você!"** Buggy parecia que iria reclamar da decisão do amigo mais uma vez, só que ele mesmo se interrompeu.  
Parou ao ver o olhar do amigo. Aquele maldito olhar, mas que o relaxava. Shanks mostrava aquele olhar todas as vezes que estava em situação de extremo perigo, tipo naquele momento, e tudo que significava era: "Vou sair daqui vivo."  
 _Purupurupurupuru_.  
 **"Atenda e fale que nós fomos mortos."** Explicou o plano de emergência. "Miss Double Finger e Miss Merry Christmas."  
 _ **Kacha.**_  
Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio e dependiam da escolha da mulher a frente. Ela era do tipo leal ao Crocodile, igual a maioria dos membros por ali, então eles só podiam torcer que o pânico que sentia colaborasse.  
 **"Missão concluída."** A voz estava um pouco tremida, então o ruivo somente apertou os olhos do tipo "seja mais convincente".  
 **"Quem?"** A voz do senador saiu serena e parecia ter confiado na mulher.  
 **"Miss Double Finger e Miss Merry Christmas."** respondeu finalmente entendendo o que o homem a sua frente queria dizer.  
 **"... Entendo."** Disse após um tempo em silêncio no qual foi interpretado para o fumo. **"Miss Valentine?"**  
 **"Sim, senhor?"** Perguntou tremendo. O tom não tinha mudado, mas seus instintos diziam que alguma coisa estava errada.  
 **"Eu não suporto traições."**  
Depois da sentença olhou para o lado com um choro. Haviam muitas televisões por ali, e todas mostravam o que estava acontecendo no lugar. Um grito de desespero tomou conta dali, e a loira desmaiou de pânico.  
Os dois suaram frio.  
 **"Vocês realmente fizeram um bom trabalho desmaiando cento e cinquenta homens sozinhos. Confesso que não esperava por uma dessas. Mas agora o tempo de vocês acabou."**  
Em circunstâncias normais, o ruivo teria feito alguma piadinha, mas ele estava tenso. Podia escutar o tanto de passos que vinham lentamente até a sala e suspirou. O trabalho não tinha terminado, mas pelo menos boa parte tinha sido feita. O vereador não sairia impune, então sentou-se no chão resignado.  
Não tinha medo da morte.  
Seu amigo o olhou de canto, percebeu que o brilho de antes havia ido embora e toda aquela pose já tinha sido mudada para "eu não me arrependo de nada". Suspirou e sentou-se ao lado. Buggy só se arrependia de uma coisa naquele momento, mas tudo valia a pena porque quem estava ao seu lado era Shanks.  
E nada valia mais a pena que estar perto daquele homem.  
Só que quando entraram agentes pela porta da pequena sala eles não puderam ficar mais surpresos.  
 **"Burararararara! Bom trabalha garotos! Podem deixar com a gente!"** Garp apareceu com seu sorriso maior que a cara trazendo quatro agentes aleatórios da Baroque Works nas costas com seus subordinados parecendo incomodados com o fato dele levar tudo tão levianamente.  
 **"O que? M-mas... COMO?"** Buggy estava com os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam que iriam soltar das órbitas enquanto Shanks (depois que o susto passou) ria como se não houvesse amanhã.  
O que quase aconteceu para eles, claro.

" **Vocês não eram os únicos agentes infiltrados na organização já que ela estava expandindo os negócios a nível internacional, a segurança de outros países também resolveram agir. O mais sucedido foi o Mexicano Dracule Mihawk."**

Logo o referido também entrou na sala e o ruivo quase pulou do chão de tanta surpresa.

 **"Vocês no entanto me conhecem como Shiki. Tiveram sorte de que eu estava por perto quando foram comprometidos e tive tempo de fazer alguma coisa."**

Na tela poderia ver claramente Dragon na mesma sala de Crocodile. Este não esboçou muita reação, do contrário, parecia ter aceitado a derrota. Isso fez com que um pulga se pousasse atrás da orelha de Shanks.

Assim como ele não cairia sem lutar, Crocodile também não.

Mas mesmo assim ele foi levado sem nenhuma resistência com quase todos os seus subordinados. O único que não foi pego foi Daz Bones, o Mister One. Foi por isso que se levantou determinado da sala onde foi atualizado dos últimos acontecimentos a caçar pessoalmente.

 **"Mas Shanks, nós temos que fazer essa pausa."** Ouviu a súplica de seu amigo.

 **"Como eu posso fazer uma pausa se a missão ainda não foi completa. Fique aqui, descanse como merece, mas eu não posso parar. Não ainda, desculpa."**

E foi assim que começou uma caça que durou mais ou menos seis meses. O cara era bom em se esconder, mas além de não ser perfeito, nada superava a teimosia de Shanks.

Até porque ele percebeu que por mais que quisesse disfarçar, o ruivo já percebeu que Daz Bones tinha um alvo, não tinha ideia de quem era, mas claramente era alguém da pacata cidade de Goa.

Na verdade mesmo que tivesse certeza da cidade, não conseguia em pensar em quem ou ou o que seria o alvo. Sabia que aquilo tudo era para afetar Baltigo de alguma forma e não conseguia pensar em nada que aquele lugar pudesse oferecer para a vingança.

Porém logo conseguiu um emprego como eletricista, e como agia com cautela e discrição, acabou percebendo um padrão nas aparições de Diaz Bone. A casa em si só tia uma mulher e uma criança de oito anos, Rose e Monkey D. Luffy.

O menino era muito esperto e logo percebeu que as visitas do eletricista eram um tanto quanto frequentes e um dia ofereceu um copo d'água. Disse que a mãe dele tinha enviado, e o ruivo pode perceber que aquilo se tratava de ensinar os princípios da bondade para o pequeno garoto.

Uma boa mãe de fato.

Pena que daqui há alguns dias ela seria motivo de uma marca profunda na vida do inocente Luffy ao morrer em sua frente.


End file.
